The present invention relates generally to programmable gain amplifiers, and more particularly to switched capacitor circuit amplifiers.
Advances in analog signal processing require programmable gain amplifiers that are capable of amplifying a wide dynamic range of analog input signals. Additionally, such amplifiers are required to finely control the amount of the gain that is applied to an analog input signal. As target resolutions and operating speeds increase, power dissipation also undesirably increases. Multiple stage programmable gain amplifiers are used to achieve wide dynamic ranges. However, operational amplifiers consume a disproportionate amount of power.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its improvements can be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, to the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention, and to the appended claims.